Bright sunlight in hot temperate environments directed on the human body can lead to health problems such as dehydration, heat exhaustion, heat stroke, and skin cancer. The time people spend in this environment is dramatically limited when no shade is present.
Prior art sun shades feature a single post attached to the body that runs extremely close to the user's head, thereby restricting head movement. The single post sun shade design exhibits inferior functional stability. When a fan is attached to the single post sun shade design, the fan has a tendency to shift away from the desired direction due to an imbalanced force moment that causes the post to twist. Large brimmed hats provide shade but block convective head-cooling winds and trap body heat escaping from around the head which is the main method of heat transfer from the body to the cooler ambient air.
The present invention solves these problems with a crisscrossed pole design that significantly increases lateral and longitudinal stability when compared to the single offset post design. The present invention can produce sun shade on the entire body compared to large brimmed hats which have a much small coverage area. It also provides a hstable platform to attach solar panels and solar or battery powered fans better than the single post design by transferring the new torque forces to the waistband, eliminating shade twisting, and reducing shade wobble.